deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ditto132/Elmo VS Hulk
Wiz: T.V., home to many of our favorite characters, like Elmo, the red furry puppet. Boomstick: And Hulk, the incredible, haha, get it? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Boomstick: Hulk, one of my personal favorite characters of all time. Why you ask? Oh, I'll tell you why. He can reflect projectiles by clapping, and has once shattered a multiverse. Wiz: But, you see, the Hulk isn't really Bruce Banner, but rather... Boomstick: Hulk Hogan! *sings* I am a real American, fight for the rights of every man. I am a real American, fight for what's right, fight for your life! Heh, that's totally becoming my new theme song. Wiz: Hulk Hogan is slightly weaker than his Hulk form, but he does have another form to compensate. Boomstick: He can transform into... Legendary Super Saiyan 12 World Breaker Hulk Hogan. And you thought Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan was a long name. Wiz: In this form he is immensely powerful, capable of destroying hyperverses with his attacks. However, get him mad enough, and his finishing move, a leg drop, becomes capable of destroying an ultraverse. Boomstick: Don't mess with this all-American rage machine. Hulk Hogan: "I fear no man, no beast or evil, brother." Boomstick: Elmo, the red puppet that everyone loves...said no one ever! Wiz: The Elmo most kids have seen is a cute and friendly puppet. But what you see on T.V. isn't the true Elmo. They had to clone the original Elmo and modify it to make a it a nice, happy creature. Boomstick: The true Elmo is also nice, but can get really mad pretty easily. To top it off, he's powerful as shit too! Wiz: He can grow into a giant and shoot lasers from his mouth. Boomstick: He can kill people just by talking, JUST BY TALKING!!! Wiz: He once lifted a hyperverse with one finger, and is 1,000 times the speed of light. Boomstick: He can also become more powerful based on how angry he is, multiplying his power by 100 at most. Elmo: "Lala-lala lala-lala Elmo's song!" Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle!!! "Bruce Banner" is at home watching Pokémon. Bruce: Wow, this show is really good! The T.V. channel changes by itself. Bruce: What's this?! Aagghhh. Hulk: Dumb puppet make Hulk MAD!!! Hulk punches the television through the wall of his house. He goes outside and looks at the broken T.V. Elmo emerges from the remains of the television. Elmo: You're gonna pay for that, ah-hahaha! Hulk: Hulk smash red hairy man! Hulk knocks Elmo into the air, then kicks him away as he falls back down. Elmo punches Hulk away, then his eyes glow red, and he grows multiple times his size. Elmo: Die, DIE! Elmo tries to stomp Hulk, but Hulk catches his foot and tries to overpower Elmo, but his attempt is unsuccessful. Elmo: You're losing! Hulk reverts back to his human form. And Hulk Hogan rips off the Bruce Banner costume. Hulk Hogan: I'm gonna take you down, brother! Hogan punches, kicks, then elbow drops Elmo. Elmo shoots a laser out of his mouth at Hulk Hogan. Elmo: Ha-hahahaha-haha, I'm still winning! Elmo talks and the sound waves hurt Hulk Hogan, until he claps, reflecting the waves back at Elmo. Hulk Hogan: No more messing around, brother! Hulkster's power rises to an unbelievable level, changing the sky dark and turning the ground to rock. Hulk Hogan: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hogan transforms into Legendary Super Saiyan 12 World Breaker Hulk Hogan. he knocks Elmo into the ground. Hulk Hogan jumps up into space. Hulk Hogan: Are you ready? Away with you! Hogan falls extremely fast, charging a leg drop and.....it connects, destroying the Earth, and Elmo. *Hulk Hogan theme song plays in the background* Boomstick: Ahh, I love this job! Wiz: Elmo and regular Hulk are on around the same level, but the Legendary Super Saiyan 12 World Breaker Hulk Hogan transformation destroyed Elmo's chance of winning. Boomstick: Elmo was outclassed by that transformation's power as it gave the Hulkster the advantage in every category. Wiz: While Elmo at his maximum potential can lift 100 hyperverses with one finger, and is 100,000 times the speed of light, but LSSJ12WBHH is capable of destroying an ultraverse. Boomstick: Meaning Elmo's attacks wouldn't do shit to him. Wiz: Well, Elmo's voice could kill Hulk Hogan, but since he's capable of reflecting projectiles by clapping, the sound waves would be sent back at Elmo, hurting him instead. Boomstick: It looks like Hulk just out-angered Elmo. Wiz: So the winner is Hulk...Hogan?. Boomstick: Well they're both the same, so either works. Wiz: The winner is Hulk Hogan. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... DB Wikia User OP Character Battle Royale. (Battle royale between Yoshirocks92, MastaChief2003, Timefreezer4, Ditto132, and Quauntonaut's OP characters.) Category:Blog posts